


A Sarah by Any Other Name

by Vivienne Selene (orphan_account)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vivienne%20Selene
Summary: Fate, it seems, is far from done with the Goblin King and the Girl Who Broke His Heart.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or its characters. All rights are retained by the Henson Company. I own only those characters which I myself create. The original concept belongs to Glamdamnit. I receive no monetary gain from this work and it is posted for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

** The Beginning **

Jareth was a powerful mage amongst the Fae kind. The son of High King Oberon and High Queen Rhiannon, he was rash, reckless, and tempestuous in his moods; too used to getting his own way. The High King and Queen, seeing the need for their son to be allowed his own freedom, gave him a kingdom to the east, at the center of which sat a magnificent castle. The young prince gloried in his newfound liberty, and poured his magic into the kingdom, creating a vast Labyrinth about his castle, in which lived many wondrous and fantastic creatures. 

The Labyrinth, reflecting its master, was complex and ever-changing, never having the same solution twice. Yet, even amongst his Labyrinth and his castle, Jareth soon grew tired of what he perceived to be the tedium of his existence, and began to long for the days of Samhain and The Winter Solstice, when the Fae could come to the Aboveground world of humans without first being summoned. Jareth soon began to search for a way to return Above before the allotted days, and, being intelligent and skilled in the magical arts, soon found the means. Taking the form of an enormous, snowy-white owl, he flew to the Above more and more…… this was how he came across what would become known as The First.

She was a beautiful young mortal, with a wild tumble of dark hair and bright green eyes that seemed to know the answers to all the world’s mysteries. She was gentle in nature: sweet, kind, and completely innocent, with a love for all things magical and wonderful. Her name… was Sarah. After his first glimpse, Jareth became more and more fascinated with this enchanting mortal. After a while, he came to love her. 

However, since the death of her mother, Sarah had been forced to care for her younger brother, whom she loved dearly. Jareth knew that so long as she had this duty to her sibling, she would never go as his bride to the Underground, and could not see why she would want to be forever chained to a squalling infant. So, he fashioned a little red book, a fairy tale for Sarah that she could love and believe in.

And love it she did. She read it every day, absorbing it’s words and pouring her heart into its pages. Until the night came when she couldn’t quiet the young boy, who was ill and fussy. Sarah finally decided to read from the little red book she loved so well, hoping it would quiet his cries. However, she spoke aloud **_The Words._** Jareth, hearing this, was all too delighted to acquiesce to her request and take the child to his castle. Much to his dismay, when he appeared to her in his true form for the first time, she begged for the return of her brother. Jareth knew that what had been said could not be unsaid; he did however, give her a chance to win the child back. He told her that if she could solve his Labyrinth before the Underground changed his weak form into one that could withstand its magic (about thirteen hours) then he would give her the child back. Sarah agreed unhesitatingly.

And so, through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, she fought to make her way to the castle beyond the Goblin City, where lived the forms of children who had lost their way in the Labyrinth over the years. But it was to no avail. Sarah, though she tried as hard as she could, was unable to solve the Labyrinth. Overcome with grief at the fate she felt responsible to assigning her brother to, she took her own life.

This plunged Jareth into a black hole of grief and guilt, for it was he who had set the trap into which Sarah had fallen prey. Unable to bear it, he convinced himself that she was not truly dead, and began to search for her. It did not take long to find another dark-haired, green-eyed young girl named Sarah who had a younger sibling. And so many more after. All these Sarah’s fell victim to **_The Words; _**all failed the Labyrinth’s test and were deemed unworthy by Jareth, who had become known as the Goblin King because of the great many of children who, unclaimed by a Sarah, were turned into the strange beings.

And so it was for centuries, with Sarah after Sarah running the Labyrinth, and failing. Until the day came that a Sarah actually passed the Labyrinth’s test. This Sarah was the exact opposite of all who came before her. She was brave, strong, bold, and fierce, with a will of iron. Something in her woke the Goblin King from his madness, he began to show true emotion again. He was fascinated, intrigued, and amused by this girl who was unlike any he had ever encountered. Where before he had been ruthlessly cruel to those that ran his Labyrinth, he was loathe to let any harm come to her, so he protected and aided her where he could, for reasons not even he knew. The Labyrinth itself seemed to open before her, letting her pass through without putting her in any real danger. It did however, put her through many tests, which not even Jareth could aid her with. He felt an odd swell of pride as he watched her pass on her own. She managed to charm the usually-hostile denizens of the Labyrinth with her kind heart and fierce determination, turning a coward into a loyal friend and what should have been a ferocious beast into a sweet monster. Almost against his will, he came to find himself smiling to himself as he watched her traverse his Labyrinth; it particularly amused him when she would cry out “It’s not _fair!” _As her features would arrange themselves into a pout that was oddly endearing. He appeared to her more often than he had with any other Sarah, merely to give himself an excuse to be close to her. He even did something he had never before done, he himself gave her a test. He created a glamour of a macabre masquerade, setting her in a silvery dress amongst the hedonistic dancers, the very picture of innocence. He felt a queer thrill he had never before felt as he took her in his arms to dance. However, she again proved herself his match and broke through the glamour. He felt more pride than ever as she saw through the illusion, but also a cruel stab of pain as she wrenched herself from his arms. It was then that he finally realized the truth: he loved her. Loved her stubbornness, her fierce protectiveness of her brother, and her will that was a match for his own. More than all this, he felt alive for the first time in centuries, though ridden with guilt at what he had done over the many hundreds of years, he felt he could face anything if he could only see her. But he made a mistake.

Sarah was still a girl. Albeit an extraordinary one. She was far too young to see his true feelings for her, and couldn’t see past the villain she perceived him to be. So, even as he pleaded with her to stay with him, she said the words that would break what power he had over her and take herself away from him, leaving him to dwell on his loss and guilt, though he would never again let himself travel down that dark path again. But fate, it seems, is far from done with the Goblin King and the Girl Who Broke His Heart.


	2. A Flash Of White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate, it seems, is far from done with the Goblin King and the Girl Who Broke His Heart.

  
Author's notes: Sorry it took awhile, this chapter may be short and a little slow, but ther is a brief flash of something I think you will all be excited for. Enjoy, and please review. More to come.  


* * *

** A Flash Of White **

I stand in the middle of the huge amphitheater, in the dead center of the raised stage; the forest enclosing around it giving it a sort of eerie, yet magical feeling. I look out over the dark forest, thrilling in the mystery, the magic of it all. A clipboard with tonight’s set list scrawled in David’s nearly unintelligible handwriting pinned to it rests in my left hand. I glance down at it, tearing my attention away from the trees to ponder whether or not I should replace “These Dreams” with something a little more upbeat.

I’m so absorbed in my task that I almost don’t hear a _very _strained voice as it says, “Sarah…. Ugh… Where do you want these?” Somehow though, I manage to catch it and look up at the speaker. I have to grin at the rather funny sight of David, my guitarist and best friend of seven years, struggling under the weight of my beloved Fender Stratocaster and the accompanying amplifier, red-faced and looking just about ready to collapse.

“Set it down near the drums, and make sure the cord can reach the mic,” I reply, after letting him suffer a few seconds, earning myself a glower. He staggers over to the drum set at the back of the stage, setting both guitar and amp carefully a few feet from it. Heaving a sigh of immense relief, he slowly stands, grimacing as his back gives a loud _crack_ that I can hear all the way from my place at the head of the stage. He makes his way over, stopping just a few feet away.

“When are you gonna get a road crew Sar? It’s not like the band can’t afford it and I would really appreciate a break from all your heavy lifting,” He says, giving me a mock glare as he dramatically holds his back, as if the very act of standing were causing it unbearable pain. I hit him back with a well-practiced glare of my own that would have made my professors at Julliard proud.

“I beg your pardon,” I say in my most imperious voice, “It is also _your _heavy lifting good sir, and as for a road crew… Well. I see no reason to dispense with the one I already have, and I do mean you.” 

David considers this a moment before stalking off with an air of exaggerated grievance, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like “Slave labor” under his breath as he goes. I turn my attention back top the clipboard with a soft chuckle, still smiling as I give a slow shake of my head. I’m just settling back into my musings about the songs I’m supposed to review for tonight’s show when I think I catch a glimpse of something white in the trees just to the right of the large crescent- shaped wall that surrounds the stage. 

I look up, squinting my eyes to get a better look. And I see it, a large, white owl perched on the tree closest to me, seemingly staring at me with its large eyes. Instantly, I feel my blood run cold and my heart does a queer little skip, which I tell myself is fear, deep down suspecting it is something quite the opposite. I stagger back, abrubtly smacking into Gary, my manager, who was adjusting the mic behind me.

“Whoa there,” He says, reaching out a hand to steady me, “You okay hon?” His kindly face that always reminded me of my grandfather is creased in concern as he looks at my face, which by this time I’m sure has paled to a sickly white. I glance up at the trees again, only to see the owl give a screech that sounds to my ears like mocking laughter as it stretches it’s enormous wings and takes off, deeper into the dark forest until I lose sight of it.

“Sarah?” My name brings me out of my petrified state as I finally register Gary’s hand on my arm and his expression of worry. I force myself to give a light laugh as I gently shrug his touch off.

“Fine, just a little freaked out by owls is all.” A lie, because I am most certainly _not _fine, but there’s no need to worry the old man.

Gary smiles, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement. “All right Tippi Hedren. Did you finish looking over that set list?” I nod, though I barely glanced at it and hand it to him.

“I’m going to go to my dressing room.” I say, needing to get away, I head for the steps at one side of the stage that lead to the immense underground complex that holds the dressing rooms and storage areas. Gary just nods, used to me disappearing into my dressing room for hours before the start a show, and continues adjusting the mic. I numbly descend the stairs, unconscious of the people I bump into as I head toward the door at the end of the crowded hallway marked with my name: Sarah Williams.

Once inside, I shut the door behind me, locking it securely. It’s a large room, already covered in posters with the name of my band, Crystal Visions, emblazoned across their tops in large lettering. There are a multitude of comfy chairs and couches here, along with my closet containing all of the costumes for tonight, but I ignore all of these, heading for the vanity at the back of the room. I sit in the chair, looking directly at the reflection of myself.i take a deep breath, and a last glance around the room, just to be sure I’m completely alone, I wet my dry lips and whisper softly, “Ludo, Didymus, Hoggle…… I need you”


	3. Through the Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate, it seems, is far from done with the Goblin King and the Girl Who Broke His Heart.

  
Author's notes: Sorry if it's short, and rushed. I'm just so excited! A few characters you will recognize make an appearance, as does the one you're all waiting for.  


* * *

** Through the Looking Glass **

It happens slowly. The mirror swirls, looking less like glass and more like a gray mist that swirls around and around. Slowly, it dissipates, revealing a clear image of my three best (and most unusual) friends. The first one I see is Ludo, due mostly to the fact that his immense size takes up most of the mirror. His hulking size, combined with his long teeth and curved horns, makes him look terrifying. But if you look into his big eyes, it’s not hard to tell that he’s just a big softie. Next, shouldering his way past Ludo’s immense mass, comes Hoggle: a gruff little man dressed in raggedy clothes covered with a leather vest; around his wrist is a plastic bracelet I gave him in exchange for helping me solve the Labyrinth almost ten years ago. Lastly, Didymus blunders into view, his rapier ever at his side. Didymus is a little fox-terrier dressed in clothes befitting the finest paladin. The feather sticking out jauntily from his little felt cap tickles Ludo’s nose, making the big yeti give a very loud sneeze.

Seeing these three, I can’t help but feel slightly more at ease. My heart, which had been threatening to pound right out of my chest, slows a little, not much, but at least now I’m not in imminent danger of having a heart attack.

Despite the calming effect of my friends, I must look pretty awful because Hoggle, after taking one look at me, immediately demands in his gruff growl of a voice, “Wot’s wrong? Has somethin' happened? Are ye hurt?” This sends Didymus into a frenzy which is impressive considering his tiny stature.

“My Lady? Hurt? I shall fight the brigands to the death!” He begins to swing the rapier about, almost hitting Ludo, who is gazing at me with big, worried eyes. He _does _hit Hoggle, who lets out a curse that would singe the ears of a goblin and snatches the rapier away from Didymus. This makes the fox-terrier livid.

“Give me back my sword sir! Don’t you know it is a heinous crime to deprive a knight of his weapon?”

“Yeah, an' it’s an even worse crime ter give it back when 'e swings it about like a madman an' almos' takes an eye out.” Didymus flushes at this and makes no further argument, though he does glower at Ludo and I, who are trying, and failing to keep from laughing.

Hoggle seems relieved, seeing me laugh must put some of his worries at rest, but this doesn’t mean he’s given up.

“Sarah, wot's the matter? Why did ye look so pale an' shaky when ye first called us?” I stop laughing immediately, the warm, happy feeling my friends’ antics induced vanishing quickly, to be replaced by a fresh wave of fear as the memory of the white owl floods back into my mind. They sit, staring, and I know they won’t let up until I tell them what’s wrong.

So I do, relating what I had seen, leaving out the queer feeling of excitement I had felt at the sight of it. The effect is instantaneous.

Didymus and Hoggle begin shouting at the top of their lungs, while Ludo howls in fear and confusion, almost drowning them out.

“Sarah, if that rat’s found ye we have ter…”

“My Lady, you don’t suppose it was actually…”

“Of course she does, otherwise she wouldn' be so…..”

“My Lady, we must get you somewhe….”

“QUIET!” My shout makes them all fall immediately silent, aside from a few whimpers from Ludo.

“Maybe it wasn’t him,” I say, not believing it, “maybe it was just an owl. I mean, there’s lots of them in Ireland,” Not that I’ve seen any, “I mean, it can’t be Ja..” I choke on the name that brings an odd throb of pain, “_him. _After all, I won. I beat him. He has no more power over me, right?” No answer, just alarmed and suddenly understanding expressions. 

“Right?” I repeat, terrified of what’s coming next. We sit in a tense silence for a few minutes, during which none of them will meet my eyes

Just when I think I’m going absolutely insane, Hoggle finally speaks up.

“Er…. Sarah…. Those words _did _break 'is hold on you, taking away 'is ability ter manipulate ye, watch ye, get near ye. It eliminated 'is ability to use magic on ye in any way. But ye were jus’ a kid when ye said ‘em. The power in those words would only last fer abou'…..” He swallows hard, “Ten Years.”

“Ten years,” my voice comes out sounding choked, afraid. I look down at the tabletop, trying desperately hard not to let them see how much this sentence terrifies me. 

“Yes…” A smooth voice, lightly accented and smooth as velvet purrs from behind me. I still, paralyzed by shock, terror, and something akin to anticipation. I know that voice. I whip my head up to the mirror, desperate for any kind of backup, but they’ve already gone. Oddly though, the mirror’s surface remains a dark, misty gray. On legs that feel weak as putty, I stand, slowly turning to face, for the first time in ten years,…… The Goblin King himself.

Those piercing, mismatched eyes that have haunted my dreams for ten years hold mine captive as a slow, predatory smile spreads across his lips.

“Hello Precious.”


	4. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate, it seems, is far from done with the Goblin King and the Girl Who Broke His Heart.

  
Author's notes: Sorry this one took awhile. I'm trying to post as often as i can. Please continue to review and enjoy!  


* * *

** Confrontations **

His velvet voice sweeps across me slowly, sending an ice-cold shiver down my spine. It’s all I can do to keep from shaking as his eyes slowly sweep down my body, pausing briefly at my chest and hips before slowly snaking back up, widening slightly as they land on my hair; I cut it since the last time we met, it now falls just below my shoulders and a fringe of bangs just manage to brush my eyes; the color also changed considerably, taking on a bright, dark auburn sheen on the underside that manages to peak through the top layer, which lightened several shades to a dark, golden-brown chestnut. As he continues to stare, the initial fear melts away, to be replaced by angry indignation at the way his eyes linger. More than a little of the anger is directed at myself, for the way I cower in fear at the sight of him. I am not a child anymore, and it is absolutely ridiculous that I should behave like one just because the Goblin King is standing in front of me.

_And you call yourself a rock star? Where’s that cocky attitude? You’re an adult, his equal, and despite this stupid time-limit, he has no power over you. _Straightening up to my full height, which is a considerable six feet-two inches, I lift my chin and narrow my eyes in what my professors at Julliard called my “fairy queen expression”. I meet his gaze square on and let my lips curl in a sneer.

“Well, _Goblin King, _I confess myself disappointed at your lack of manners. It is _very _rude to stare.” He lifts his eyebrows at this, surprised by my sharp tone.

“Well now Sarah, I see you’ve not changed as much on the inside as you have on the outside.” He rakes his eys over my body pointedly, “You’re still as much a brat today as you were then.”

His remark makes my blood boil. “Maybe, but I find it hard to be any less so when I’m confronted with an uninvited guest. Particularly one who kidnapped my brother.”

He smiles, no, it’s really more of a baring of teeth, before replying in a voice that fairly drips with contempt, “As I recall, it was _you _who wished him away in the first place, _precious.” _He drawls the last word, letting it slide out like poisoned honey, the endearment making me even more angry as I struggle to keep my tone in check.

“Maybe, but I’ve learned from that mistake. I am not that bratty little girl anymore. You can’t intimidate me anymore _Jareth_.” I use his name, spitting it out like it’s the most foul thing to ever escape my lips, a mistake, because that feral smile widens and he begins to advance on me with slow, measured steps, closing the distance between us. I back up, and am immediately trapped by the vanity table I had forgotten was behind me, I glance down for an instant before raising my eyes quickly, only to find that he is now scarcely an inch away, looming over me. For an instant, I feel my eyes widen in panic before I carefully rearrange my features back into a cool mask. 

“Oh, can’t I?” He breathes, so close that I can feel his breath on my face. He leans forward ever-so slightly, and I feel my heart threaten to burst from my chest as my stomach clenches with anticipation. _Oh no, don’t even go there, you don’t want this. _The thought is like a bucket of cold water being dumped over my head, and I lean further back over the table, trying to esape what I know I can’t. 

“Sarah? We’re on in five.” 

David’s voice comes from outside the door, and Jareth whips his head around towards the sound, eyes narrowing at the unfamiliar voice. He turns back to me, arrogant smile back in place. “Well, well… It seems we’re out of time for our little reunion.” He leans closer, lips just inches from mine, “I’ll see you very soon Sarah…” And, with a burst of glitter, he vanishes. Now that he’s gone, I allow myself to collapse back into my chair, letting my head fall to my hands, trying desperately hard to catch my breath. I’m so busy falling to pieces that I’ve forgotten about David, who’s still standing outside the door.

“Sarah! Come on, get dressed and get your ass onstage. Two minutes!”

_Shit, the concert… “_Alright!” I shout back to the sound of his retreating footsteps. Realizing how crunched for time I am, I dash over to the closet and pull out my first outfit, a pair of satiny black leggings, a skintight, long-sleeved black shirt, and my trusty vintage knee-high felt platform boots, black, of course. Checking the mirror, I apply a thin line of eyeliner and a little mascara. My hair is absolutely impossible, so I settle for pulling back the layer of brown, revealing the auburn underneath. I look fairly human now so I leave the dressing room, not bothering to lock the door behind me.

As I make my way back through the halls, I think back to what happened back in the dressing room, confused, frustrated, and angry as I remember those last few moments. _Was he about to kiss me? But… he hates me. And why did I react like that, like I wanted him to?_

“Shit!” I don’t realize to things: first, I am already back up to the stage, second, I’ve just spoken out loud. David, standing downstage to the left of the microphone, lifts a puzzled brow at me. 

“Jeez.. Sar, I haven’t done anything yet.” I ignore this, grabbing my Fender from its stand near the drums and make sure it’s tuned before I plug it in. I take my place in front of the mic, I see David give me another questioing look, I shake my head at him and he nods, understanding that I don’t want to talk about it. Taking a deep breath, I switch on the mic about two seconds before the curtain rises. 

_Showtime. _


	5. Crystal Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate, it seems, is far from done with the Goblin King and the Girl Who Broke His Heart.

  
Author's notes:

I will now begin something called my Playlist, which willl be a list of the songs that inspired the chapter, so you can listen along to what I imagine is _really _going on. The Playlist for this chapter is:

1\. The Chain- Fleetwood Mac

2\. Landslide- Fleetwood Mac

3\. Silver Springs- Fleetwood Mac 

it should also be noted that these are the songs Sarah sings at the concert, and they are not mine, they are the property of fleetwood mac and Warner Bros. Records. 

* * *

** Crystal Visions **

Jareth watches as the black velvet curtain rises, revealing the stage it had hidden. No lights illuminate the dim silhouettes of the figures that were gathered onstage, but he knew that the one front and center, holding a shadowy guitar in its hands, had to be Sarah; he knew her well enough to know that she would settle for nothing less than center stage. A hush fell over the audience, anticipation thick in the darkened night, the full moon overhead making promises of dark dreams and wild fantasies. 

Suddenly, the eerie silence is broken by the thunderous sounds of a bass guitar and the pounding of a drum, the thudding reverberated in his chest, rather like a colossal heartbeat. Suddenly, it stops. Only to begin again with the sound of skilled fingers strumming a guitar, the stage lights flood to life, revealing the players that had been concealed. And at the forefront, playing the black guitar with a fierce intensity, her haunting, clear voice ringing clearly above the din, is Sarah. The midnight black of her outfit makes her look like a living shadow within the bright light she occupies, the skintight fabric clinging tightly to the soft curves of her body. Her expression is burning, intense as she sings the lyrics to a song he finds unfamiliar, it must be one of her own. He listens, fascinated, at the beautiful sound of her voice. There’s another voice melding with hers, harmonizing in a way that is unearthly in it’s perfection, sounding made to blend with hers. Jareth’s keen eyes reluctantly tear themselves from Sarah to scan the stage, searching for the mysterious singer, finally alighting on the man from earlier, the one he had seen Sarah teasing lightly with a bright smile, David, he remembered her calling him. A pang of jealousy, she had never smiled like that at _him_… But no matter, soon enough. He turns his eyes back towards Sarah, becoming entranced in the lyrics she and the boy sing:

_Listen to the wind blow; watch the sun rise._

_Run in the shadow, damn your love, damn your lie._

_And if you don’t love me now,_

_You will never love me again…_

_I can still hear you saying you must never break the chain…_

The words strike him, “if you don’t love me now, you will never love me again….” She sings them with such emotion, he has to wonder who inspired these bitter, heart-wrenching words; Jareth turns his eyes on the boy, his gaze narrowing in suspicion as Sarah catches his eye and seems to be singing directly to him, and suddenly, it seems all has faded except these two, pouring their emotions out into the song they sing. This makes Jareth livid. _However, it does make for a damn good show; _the idea of _his _Sarah and this boy sharing such a past as the song suggests is an enraging, and painful, thought, but the audience around them seems entirely swept away in the two people, listening with rapt attention, all almost on the edge of their seats, caught up in the lives of the couple whose beautifully melding voices seem to accuse each other, but are also edged with just a bit of longing. Jareth also notices that, while all watch the two as they reveal more and more of their story, almost every eye in the place is on Sarah. 

And he cannot blame them; in the ten years since he last set eyes on her, she had changed so dramatically. When he had known her, she was a pretty young girl with a fiery spirit, an iron will, and a brave and kind heart, now… she was something otherworldly. A pretty girl, now an unendurably gorgeous woman. Gone was her slender child’s body, the hips had widened and her breasts were upright, ripe and full, giving her a tantalizing hourglass shape. She was taller to, very tall, she had to be at least six feet tall, _without _the felt boots that added to her height, and made those lovely legs look even longer. Beautiful as her body was, Jareth was finding it very difficult to take his eyes off her face. Her bones had lengthened, giving her face a finely-crafted, structured beauty that was almost leonine. And those eyes….. There deep emerald depths had haunted him for ten years, but now, it was like being struck by lightning. They were larger, wider than they had been, the lashes longer and darker, an almost doe shape. It was the color of them though, that had him stunned. The green had lightened somewhat, resembling peridots now rather than emeralds; a gold ring surrounds the pupil, making eyes that should have been sweet and tranquil look wry and feline. Her hair... it was absolutely striking, framing her face and falling just below her shoulders. He had noticed it in her dressing room, and it was every bit as much a shock as it was then. In short, she was a creature unlike any he had ever seen: vulnerable, yet confident; innocent, yet sophisticated; shy, yet giving off an air of swagger and slyness that was intoxicating. Oh yes, his Sarah was all grown up now, a full-fledged woman.

The song ends with a final flourish of drums and bass, the stage descending once more into darkness, and the crowd erupts in applause and screams. Jareth feels pride swell into his chest, pride that Sarah had so easily placed all these people so easily under her spell, but then, she was good at that. Since the moment he had first appeared to her those many years ago, he himself had been enchanted with the young, beautiful little sprite she had been, he was now completely taken with the siren she had become. His thoughts are interrupted as the music begins again, softer this time, slower. Slowly, the stage is illuminated with a soft, blue light that comes from the crescent wall behind the stage, bringing the entire band back into focus. The boy is still playing his guitar, but Sarah’s hands are empty, the black instrument nowhere to be seen. She smiles softly, swaying gently to the musice before she begins to sing, in a soft, sweet, wistful voice:

_I took my love and I took it down._

_Climbed a mountain and I turned around…_

_And I saw my reflection in the, snow covered hills,_

_‘til the landslide brought me down._

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love? _

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

_Can I sail through the changing, ocean tides,_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

_Well I’ve been afraid of changing, cause I, built my life around you._

_But time makes you bolder, children get older._

_I’m getting older too…_

The words touch him, making his heart ache strangely in his chest. Also, a sort of hopeful suspicion, the two contradictory feelings bringing to mind on thought. _Could she be singing about… me? About what happened so long ago? _The words seem to ring true, but why the wistful tone? Could it be she actually…. _No. _He shakes the thought off, he wasn’t about to suffer her rejection again, it almost destroyed him last time… He shudders at the memory of how he had pleaded with her, how she refused to see…. _Stop, _ He commands himself. _You are not here to gaze like a lovesick fool at the girl who broke your heart after giving you the first taste of life since... _ he stops that thought quickly, no way was he ready to delve that far back into the past. 

A deep frown spreads across his face as he remembers the real reason for his coming: the strange surge of magic he had felt, always on the fringes of his kingdom, searching for something, what Jareth couldn’t guess. But he had sensed its thoughts turn toward Sarah, and this was impossible to ignore. He had to warn her, put her on her guard, and perhaps, gain her aid in finding it… whatever _it _was. And… Jareth almost couldn’t admit to himself how much he wanted, no _needed _to see her again, just to hear her voice, be near her… His eyes dart back to the woman still sing ing on the stage, the woman who had come charging into his life, bringing with her the breath of life he thought he had forever lost. The woman who intrigued him, amused him, infuriated him, the woman who had brought him back to life after years of being nearly dead… the woman he had fallen in love with. 

Jareth is brought with a jolt back to reality as the song ends, the musiv tapering off with a final, sad note plucked from the strings of the boy’s guitar. He turns back to the show, putting the urgent reason for his coming above out of his thoughts as the concert continues, some of the songs upbeat, some sad, some angry, all holding the attention of the audience right up until the last note, when Sarah and her band of mortals leave the stage. This confuses Jareth, who can’t fathom what is going on, until he sees the equipment being movced off the stage. _It must be over… _However, he notices that not a single member of the audience makes a move to get up. The reason why is quickly discovered as music begins to play, and Sarah once again takes center stage, this time dressed in a fluttering white gossamer gown. A strange device is attached to her head, which he assumes must be a microphone, because her singing is once again heard over the lilting music. She is dancing, graceful, calculated movements that match the heartbreak in her voice as she softly sings:

_You could be my silver spring_  
Blue-green colors flashin'  
I would be your only dream  
Your shinin' autumn ocean crashin'   
Don't say that she's pretty .  
And did you say that she loves you ?  
Baby I don't want to know. 

He is held, spellbound, by both her song and her dance, unable to look away. Another light springs to life, revealing David, dressed all in black. He doesn’t sing, merely begins dancing along with Sarah, mirroring her movements, they are perfectly in sync, perfectly matched. They join hands and begin to dance together, passion, heartbreak, and desperation in every touch. This drives Jareth crazy.. _Does she mean the words she sing to this boy, or.. is the song about someone else? _This suspicion is all but confirmed as she catches his eye on aturn. He sees her lovely face go pale, and her gaze doesn’t leave his, she is singing to _him _now… The words of her song sung as if she is revealing her very soul to him. Her voice swells higher and higher, becoming ever more intense, and still her eyes never leave him as she sings:

_So I'll begin not to love you _  
Turn around, you'll see me runnin'  
I'll say I loved you years ago   
And tell myself you never loved me no   
Baby I don't want to know oh no  
And can you tell me was it worth it?  
Baby, I don't want to know  
  
Time cast a spell on you but you won't forget me  
I know I could've loved you  
But you would not let me 

The words take him aback. Is she truly confessing to him….. or is it merely a beautiful performance by a very skilled actress? Either way, he cannot look away as she continues her song. 

_Time cast a spell on you but you won't forget me_  
(I was such a fool)  
I know I could've loved you  
But you would not let me   
(Give me one more chance)  
I'll follow you down 'til the sound of my voice  
Will haunt you   
You'll never get away from the sound  
Of the woman that loves you 

The music ends, and her eyes remain locked with his as the applause thunders, no one else in the audience recognizing what had happened except the two of them. Sarah shakes herself, tearing her eyes from his as she turns back to the crowd, bidding goodnight to her adoring followers and leaves the stage, her hand linked with the boy, David, he remembers again. This has him temporarily furious before something akin to excitement swells in his chest. _It seems that Sarah and I have much to talk about…. _And he doesn’t mean the strange magic that has followed her from his kingdom. Flexing his wings, he alights from his perch, soaring off into the night, eager to speak to Sarah again, and almost dreading what may come. He is so preoccupied with thoughts of his next meeting with Sarah, he doesn’t notice the sole remaining audience member, a woman whose face is half concealed by her midnight blue cloak. The figure looks up slowly, the lower half of her face lighting up as full, red lips smile, showing pointed teeth.

“Hmmmmm…. Well now Jareth that _was _interesting wasn’t it? Well, enjoy the company of your mortal while you can.” The soft voice is carried away by the wind, heard by no one in the now-empty amphitheater.


	6. Ill Met By Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate, it seems, is far from done with the Goblin King and the Girl Who Broke His Heart.

  
Author's notes: Sorry it took awhile, here it is.  


* * *

** Ill Met By Moonlight **

It was during “Silver Springs” that it happened. I was singing, dancing with David, in our usual, end-of-show routine, when I saw it. The white owl, it’s eyes fixated on me with a human intensity, the depths containing an expression of… what? Regret? Pain? My limbs move automatically, I’ve danced with David so many times it is almost second-nature by now, but my eyes are locked with his, unable to look away. 

_Why, oh why did it have to be this song? _I had written it three years ago, in a moment of insanity, about… Wait, does he know that I mean every word I sing? God, I hope not. But, in spite of myself, I still don’t look away, singing _to _him.. the words coming out before I can stop them. And I _want _to stop them… or do I? I find myself _wanting _him to know what he did to me, how he had turned my world upside down, changed me forever, taught me my first lessons of loss… and, admittedly, love. Suddenly, the music ends, and the spell is broken. I tear my eyes from his and turn back to the audience, putting on my best smile, I bid them goodnight and let David lead me offstage. Once back downstairs, I find myself relaxing, letting the normal rush and bustle of striking the sets wipe away the thoughts of what just happened. David’s hand, still holding mine, provides a solid, warm way to ground myself. I give his hand a light squeeze and he looks down at me with his easy, familiar smile.

“Great show Sar. I don’t know how you do it but you had them eating out the palm of your hand.” I smile back at him, his smile is infectious, and lean up to kiss his cheek.

“Thanks. You were great. I really loved the solo during “The Chain”, I didn’t know what you were _planning_ on doing, and that was one hell of a nice surprise.” His boyish grin grows wider as he releases me to give a courtly bow.

“But of course milady, I live to please Your Royal Highness.” I laugh and give him a playful shove, releasing his hand.

“Just keep that attitude and we’ll do just fine.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively before trotting off, leaving me still smiling and shaking my head. I make my way back to the dressing room, dodging roadies carrying various trunks and cases as I go. As I open the door, my gaze is immediately drawn to the mirror, which is now clear, showing only the reflection of the room around me. I wonder, briefly, if I should call Hoggle again, but decide against it, nothing really happened anyways. Only something did. I flush, thinking back to what happened in this room, _his _body looming over me, his lips mere inches from mine, that strangely intense expression in his eyes…. _Stop. _I jump at my own reprimand, my face growing even more hot as I feel a desperate need to get out of this room as quickly as possible. I hurriedly strip out of the gossamer gown and back into my trusty blue jeans, black t-shirt, and comfy sneakers. I grab my duffle bag and quickly dart out of the room, leaving the costumes and other things for the road crew to pack up. In my hurry to leave, I smack headlong into Gary, who reaches out a hand to steady me.

“Whoa there, what’s the hurry sweetie?” His blue eyes dance with amusement, letting me know he’s not the least bit angry at being run over by a woman who dwarfs him by at least six inches running about twenty miles an hour.

“Sorry Gary, just in a hurry to get home.” He nods, understanding.

“I wouldn’t mind a good night’s sleep myself. Great show,” His smile turns slightly mischievous, “I noticed your little feathered friend came back Tippi, he seemed quite interested in you.” Instantly, I feel my smile freeze, the reminder of Jareth’s reappearance chilling my blood. I force the muscles in my face to smile, masking the panic that is beginning to take over me.

“Really? I didn’t notice.” I see his frown at my too-robotic response, and quickly, before he can say anything else, I say a hasty good-bye and take off, leaving him staring at me with a puzzled expression. Finally, I make it to the back exit, where David is waiting in his black Mustang convertible. He seems startled at my harried expression as I jump in, over the door in my usual way, and settle down into my seat, relaxing slightly at the familiar touch of cool leather and heated seats.

“Sarah? You okay?” I look over at him, his calf-brown eyes filled with concern, and do my best to smile.

“Yeah, it’s just been a long night.” He gives me his warm, crooked smile that never fails to put me at ease and starts the car, pulling out of the parking lot and taking off over the worn road. He knows me well enough to know that when I’m in these moods, it’s best to just leave me be and not ask too many questions. We pass the hour-long drive to my big, plantation-style house in silence, save for the low hum of the engine and the sound of the wind whipping around the open top.

David drives like a maniac, so we reach the house before too long, and I wait as he comes around the car to open the door for me, knowing that any objection on my part would bring an argument I am not in the mood for. We make our way up the front steps, pausing just long enough for me to get my key from under the mat and unlock the door, flicking on the light switch that I instinctively know is just to the right of the door. The large, crystal chandelier that takes the form of a ship flares to life, illuminating the white entry way with its gracefully curving staircase at the back. On the wall of the staircase is a masterfully painted landscape of Ireland, green rolling hills and majestic, serene skies. David’s room is on the first floor, so he heads off, mumbling a good-night through a sleepy yawn. I murmur a reply before trudging up the stairs into the big landing at the top, turning into the hall on the right, its soft blue walls dotted with large, oak doors on either side. I make my way to the last door on the right, pausing just outside to drop my keys onto the end table next to it before turning the knob and opening the door, reaching for the lamp I know is on the table to the right and almost knocking it over I my haste to get it turned on. The soft, yellow glow spreads across the room, making the deep violet of the walls and softer purple of the carpet look calm and inviting. I toss the bag into a corner of the room, heaving a deep sigh and running my fingers through my hair, wincing as they snag on tangles. I cross in front of the inviting-looking canopy bed with its gossamer lilac hangings and sit at the solid mahogany dressing table that occupies the easternmost wall.

Opening a drawer, I pull out a hairbrush and begin the slightly painful task of brushing out my hair, wincing occasionally as it snags on a particularly tough tangle. Finally, my hair is free of all tangles and I can put the brush back into the drawer,, exchanging it for makeup-remover wipes. I carefully wipe away all traces of mascara and eyeliner and drop the soiled wipes in the wastebasket. With the task of repairing the damage done by tonight complete, I cross over to the big, glass balcony doors that face the bed and throw open the heavy velvet drapes, allowing what little light is thrown from the cloudy skies to pour in. _Hmmm… Looks like it will storm soon. _Almost as if on cue, a flash of lightning momentarily blinds me, accompanied by a loud rumble of thunder and an almost instantaneous downpour of rain. The storm’s sudden appearance doesn’t faze me, one of the reasons I first moved to Ireland was because I adore the near- constant rain that can spring up at a moment’s notice. It does, however, send a cold shiver down my spine. I remember that night, the first night _he _had come bursting into my life, it had been raining, almost exactly like this. I shiver again, remembering the gaze of the white owl, and those eyes…… 

Another flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder split the air, making me yelp out of surprise and fear, jumping about a foot in the air. I laugh at my own paranoia before taking one last look out, scanning the large willow outside for any signs of white feathers, but the branches are so thick that I’d be hard-pressed to see anything. My heart is still pounding and adrenaline left over from the show and certain other events is pumping through my veins, and I know that sleep won’t come easily tonight. Leaving the drapes open, I turn away from the window and walk to my bookshelf, scanning the many books and plays quickly before deciding on a copy of Shakespeare’s “Romeo and Juliet”. Now normally, it’s not my favorite play; call me old-fashioned but I don’t believe a six-day relationship between a fourteen-year -old and an eighteen-year-old that ultimately causes six deaths can be counted as a love story, but it seems restful enough for tonight, and definitely boring enough to put me to sleep. I settle into the overstuffed armchair that sits next to the bookcase and prepare for what promises to be a _long _night.

I’m not sure how long I sit there, but I was just at the duel between Tybalt and Romeo when I hear a loud crash from the balcony doors that has me leaping to my feet with a scream like someone had just tossed me straight into a pit full of spiders. When I finally get the courage to look at the doors, I give a slightly hysterical laugh. _Jesus! The doors blew open… _The heavy rain outside has not abated and the water is quickly soaking into the carpet. Cursing, I hurry to shut, and lock, the doors, checking to make sure they’re absolutely secure before turning back to my chair…. Which is now occupied.

My nerves have been shot to pieces by now, so my reaction is less than graceful. 

“Jesus Christ!” I shout, jumping back, and promptly banging my head into the door I just closed, “Shit!” I rub the back of my head in pain before freezing. Because lounging there, in my chair, is the Goblin King. His face is more than a little amused as he arches one winged eyebrow.

“Such language Sarah. I never expected you to be so…” he pauses, a wry smile forming on his lips, “Jumpy.” 

By this time I am fresh out of patience for any theatrics, mine or his. And, unlike the last time he unceremoniously appeared to annoy the living hell out of me, we are not alone. I quickly dart to my bedroom door, checking to see if it is still locked, which, thankfully, it is.

“Oh, don’t worry about your little lover; he is fast asleep by now.” Jareth’s voice is way too close for comfort, coming from directly behind me, making my legs go weak and my heart pound. Damned if I’ll let him see that though. I whip around to face him, giving him my best “go to hell” look.

“Would you please step back a little?” My voice is low and dangerous, but, maddeningly, it only seems to amuse him.

“What Sarah? Afraid your lover might wake to find another man in your bedroom?” He bares his teeth in a smile and takes another step towards me, so close now we’re almost touching. Alright, enough’s enough, and I am _not _in the mood to tolerate being baited.

“He is _not _my lover..”

“Does he know that?” I silence him with a look.

“And I am not worried about him waking up, he is all the way on the other side of the house and sleeps like the dead. I want you to _back off _because you are making me highly uncomfortable with your gross invasion of my personal space, and when I get nervous, I tend to get violent.” I narrow my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest in what I hope is a menacing gesture, when really I do it in an attempt to put something, anything, between us. He tilts his head to the side, an expression of what, oddly, looks like pride on his face as he examines me a little too closely for my liking, before he steps back. He’s still not as far away as I’d like, but it is way better than him leaning over me like that.

“You’ve changed Sarah.” The tone of his voice, the softness, catches me off-guard, he sounds almost… wistful. I can’t help but soften my own voice when I find the will to speak again.

“I can’t say the same of you Jareth,” I startle myself with the use of his name, and, judging by his expression, I’ve surprised him too, “You look just as I remember.” We stand there, me feeling more than a little awkward, while he has some unreadable expression on his face, like he’s trying to say something but not knowing how. Come to think of it, _neither_ of us know what to say after that, the tension between us so thick, it threatens to smother me. Finally, I am desperate to break the silence.

“Why are you here?” I wince inwardly at the sharpness in my tone, but I’m so flustered now I can’t help it. Instantly, his expression hardens, the iron mask back in place, an expression that almost looks angry on his face, this startles me, but not as much as his next sentence does.

“To warn you. And ask for your help.” He looks pained at this last sentence, as is asking for my help is very difficult, which I guess it must be, after all, I did defeat his labyrinth, and humiliate him…. Alright, this is weird. What could the Goblin King, a powerful magician and immortal being, _possibly _need my help for. He takes one look at my shocked expression and sighs exasperatedly.

“Believe me, it is not very pleasant for me either, but, it seems I have no choice.” I somehow manage to close my jaw.

“No, that’s not what I meant…. It’s just… What on earth could you possibly need my help for? And,” I remember his first sentence and get even more confused, “Warn me about what?” He seems surprised, he probably expected me to go for his throat.

“For quite a while now, there has been strange incidents on the outskirts of my kingdom.”

“Incidents?” He nods.

“Yes, involving magic unlike any I’ve ever encountered. It is not terribly uncommon for the odd flare of magic to occur, the labyrinth has powerful magic at it’s heart, but this is different. Alien. I had been watching it for some time; it would come, then go unexplainably. It was only recently, when the power of those damned words,” His mouth twists at this, “broke, that I realized that when it would vanish, it was following _you,”_

This takes me by surprise, I almost don’t believe it, but, whatever else Jareth has done to me, he’s never before lied to me…

“Are you telling me I have some weird magical stalker?” He gives an amused smile in spite of himself. And, in spite of _myself, _I can’t help but think how much more attractive it makes him look. _Stop it._

“Well, I wouldn’t have put it quite so elegantly, but.., yes.” I duck my gaze at this, staring down at the floor, narrowing my eyes in thought. _So, strange magicky stalker patrols his kingdom, then comes after me… alright, probable cause for alarm… But then.. what could he need me for? _ My eyes widen as it finally hits home, my head snapping up to meet his gaze; he looks almost expectant, as if he knew I would figure out what he had in mind.

“Are you asking my permission to use me as bait.” He looks slightly alarmed at this, even a little horrified.

“Absolutely not! I am merely asking your permission to keep a watch over you, and for you to inform me of anything odd that may occur. If this thing moves, I want to know about it.”

And, of course, my smart-ass mouth to decides to make itself known.

“So, unlike my mysterious magical stalker, you want to ask my _permission _to spy on me?” This earns me another exasperated sigh and a look that clearly says _are you kidding me? _I immediately feel stupid. _Of all the times to be a smart-ass..._

“Sorry… It’s just a little bit of an odd request.” He nods at this.

“I realize, and I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t absolutely have to.”

Wow, he must be a tad more concerned than he lets on… And to ask _me, _the girl who beat, rejected, and humiliated him, for help… He must be _really _worried. And if whatever this is _is _really watching me, then I suppose that the protection of the Goblin King is probably the safest bet… But can I trust him? Immediately my mind screams _No! _

_Alright then, can I at least cooperate with him? _My inner voice considers this a moment, before giving a reluctant nod. _But careful, he is volatile, don’t take him for granted. _I look back at him, my made almost made up, but I still need some assurance.

“Can you look me in the eye and guarantee me that if I say yes I won’t end up regretting it?” He nods, and I can tell it’s important to him that I consent to this. I bite my lip, still uncertain, but the scorching look in his eyes makes my mind up for me.

“Alright then, If I have your word…”

“You do.” I glare at his interruption; maddeningly, he just shrugs his shoulders.

“Then it seems we have an accord.”

He nods in agreement, before disappearing in a burst of glitter that immediately covers me from head to toe.

“Ugh!” I groan. And I could swear I hear the echo of his mocking laughter.


	7. Heart-to-Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate, it seems, is far from done with the Goblin King and the Girl Who Broke His Heart.

  
Author's notes:

Sorry for the wait. The playlist is:

1\. Mixed Emotions- Rolling Stones

2\. Cat People- David Bowie

3\. People Are Strange- The Doors 

* * *

** Heart-to-Heart **

I wake to the sun pouring in from the still-open drapes, groggy, and still dressed in my jeans and t-shirt from last night. _That’s odd, usually I… oh. _The events of last night come flooding back; I sit up quickly, gaze moving over the room to make sure I’m alone. I am. I fall back onto the pillows with a relieved sigh; I’ve really had about all the surprises I can take. I lie there for a few minutes, basking in the warm sunlight on my face, until I start to get itchy. Confused, I look down at myself, only to find that I am absolutely coated in glitter.

“Ugh! Stupid, glittery, _insufferable _Goblin King!” Kicking out of the covers, I stomp angrily into the bathroom, muttering obscenities at the absent Goblin King as I do. I turn on the hot water letting the steam fill the room as I examine my face in the mirror. Eyes fever-bright and hectic, but thankfully, free of bags; hair in need of a wash… I’ve looked better. After a long, hot shower, I emerge; hair dried and dressed in my usual long-sleeve black V-neck, jeans, and my favorite knee-high flat boots. I run a brush through my hair, brushing out any left- over tangles, and apply a bit of eyeliner and mascara. Now I feel almost human again, aside from the rumbling in my stomach; I haven’t eaten since yesterday morning. Time for breakfast.

I head downstairs into my spacious dining room, where David has already made pancakes and sausage. Yay.

“Good Morning,” I sing happily as I sit down, the pancakes and sausage have really put me in a fantastic mood. He grins at me, taking the seat across from me and handing me a plate and a cup of good, strong coffee.

“It is now,” I reply, taking a sip of the hot coffee. I sit in the chair and start eating, thanking the gods that David can cook.

‘So,” I begin, drizzling maple syrup on my pancakes, “what’s on the agenda for today?” David grimaces, letting me know immediately that today is _not _going to be pretty.

“Well sweetheart, first there’s an interview at noon, then we have to be at the theater by four for a sound check and to check out the venue, then we’ll have to be onstage and ready to go by eleven.” 

“Yikes…” But I’m relieved, compared to the busy tour schedule we’ve had to keep these past few months, this is a walk in the park.

“So, who’s going to be interviewing me?” In my business, there are two kinds of interviewers; there’s type A, the ones genuinely interested in the music, and Type B, those that want to let every single person in the world in on your personal life, breakups, drug use, sex-life, you name it, they’ll ask it.

“Melanie Daniels from Entertainment Tonight.” Oh joy. Type B. Melanie Daniels is a real piece of work; she looks like a sweet old lady that would bake you cookies and tell you stories about World War II but in reality, she is a mole, always digging for information, not stopping ‘til she hits a rock. She’s not exactly my favorite person; last time she interviewed the band she asked me if I was a lesbian two minutes in

“Yeesh,” I cringe, “she is so… nosy.” David gives another grimace, he doesn’t like Melanie either; she asked him in that same interview how many lovers he had, besides me. This was when we were still dating, mind you.

“You can say that again sweetheart, But don’t, I’ve gotta call Gary about having all the equipment delivered by three. You, lucky girl, should have all morning to yourself though.” He walks out, phone already in hand and dialing, leaving me to ponder what to do with a whole morning to myself. I walk to the large bay window at the back of the room, which offers a wide view of the whole estate. I catch sight of the stables and feel a big smile spread across my face. Pastime found, I run up the stairs to change.

………………………

Jareth watches through a crystal as Sarah eats with the boy from the night before. Her easy smile, the comfortable way she talks to the boy, all of it pierces him like daggers. She had always been guarded, wary, and always distrusting when they had talked. Not that he could blame her. He had never given her reason to trust him, still though, it hurt, watching her warm familiarity with the boy whom she seemed rather close too… He narrowed his eyes, wondering just _how _close this boy was to _his _Sarah. He leans closer, straining to hear what it is the two humans are talking about.

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” Sarah’s question makes him listen even closer, any information about what she does is valuable. He watches as the boy, David, he has to remind himself, grimaces.

“Well sweetheart,” Jareth snarls at the endearment the boy uses, “first there’s an interview at noon, then we have to be at the theater by four for a sound check and to check out the venue, then we’ll have to be onstage and ready to go by eleven.” Jareth is surprised; Sarah is going to perform again? If her day was this busy, what has her life been like these past ten years? He is impatient to ask her, and will as soon as the boy is out of the picture. He is brought back to the scene in the crystal at the sound of Sarah’s voice.

“Yikes… So, who’s interviewing me?” She asks, tilting her head to one side.

“Melanie Daniels from Entertainment Tonight.” The boy, David, shakes his head at the name, obviously not a friend. Sarah seems to share this opinion, because she cringes back a little. 

_Hmmmm… What history lies there? _His question is partially answered as Sarah says, “Yeesh….. She is so… nosy.” David gives her a sympathetic nod and a knowing look passes between them.

“This is maddening!” Jareth bursts, “If I were there I could simply…” an idea passes through his head, making a slow smile spread across his face. His form suddenly melts, and in seconds, where before the Goblin King had been standing, there was nothing. In the distance, out the open window of the throne room, an owl was flying.

The flight seemed to take longer than usual, but that was more than likely due to his own impatience. Slow though it seemed, he was soon standing in the room where he had seen Sarah and her little friend. Much to his dismay, however, neither Sarah nor the boy was anywhere to be seen.

_That’s odd, they were just… oh bother. _Closing his eyes, he reached out with his mind, looking for any sign of Sarah. He felt it then, an extraordinarily bright personality, impossible to miss. He smiled softly. That was his Sarah, only she could be so bright, so… magnetic. Opening his eyes, he walked to the gently curving staircase in what he assumed was the main entryway and climbed to the top of the landing. The many hallways didn’t daunt him; he knew that Sarah was in the last door on the right at the end of the blue hall. He was at the door in no time at all, but just as he reached for the doorknob, he hesitated. Taking a deep breath to brace himself for the coming meeting, he opened the door; what he saw on the other side made his breath catch.

Sarah was dressed in a billowing white shirt, top button undone, offering a view of creamy white skin, the sleeves full down to her elbows, where they were tucked into red velvet gloves. One leg, wrapped in dove-grey, skintight pants, was propped on the chair in front of her as she bent forward to lace up the knee-high riding boot that matched the one on her other leg. She looked so… beautiful, and powerful, he was finding it tremendously difficult to look away.

She finished lacing the boot and let her leg fall back to the floor. She then straightened up, and let out a shriek that damn near left him deaf. She seemed to actually see him for the first time then, and let out an annoyed sigh; he realized he was still staring at her, and quickly looked away.

“Damn you Jareth! Would it kill you to knock, clear your throat maybe? Jesus! You scared the hell out of me!” She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him in irritation. He felt a smile creep across his face; he did so love baiting her.

“I could, I suppose, but it takes too much time.” She rolls her eyes at him and turns away, turning to the large mirror on the vanity table to tie her hair back from her face.

“And what, might I ask, are you planning on doing? I know you didn’t dress like that just to amuse your little lover.” Ah, he’s struck a nerve. She flashes around to face him, eyes blazing.

“For the love of… I told you, he’s not my lover!” Her cheeks are scarlet and she looks flustered… it would appear that there is a bit more to her reaction than just indignation. But, he can tell by her face that he had better let it go for now; her countenance brings to mind the phrase “If looks could kill.”

“So you’ve said. Anyhow, I have not come to argue with you.” She raises an incredulous eyebrow at this.

“No? Then tell me Goblin King, to what do I owe this dubious honor?” her tone is sarcastic, but her eyes dance with mischievous humor, he can’t help but smile in return.

“It simply occurred to me that you and I may be thrust into each other’s company very often, and it may be helpful if we weren’t constantly at each other’s throats.” She tilts her head to one side, biting her lip and running a hand through her hair. He finds his gaze fixed on her lips, the white teeth biting down gently… it’s a maddening gesture. Does she know the effect she has on him?

“So… What exactly are you saying?” She is looking at him with a mixture of apprehension and suspicion; he can tell she has absolutely no idea what he intends. He sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. _Well, I can see this will take some time. _

“What I am saying, Sarah, is that we may as well try to be, if not friendly, the at least cordial.” An idea suddenly sparks. _Kill two birds with one stone. _“And it couldn’t hurt to get to know one another better.” She watches him through narrow eyes for a moment before a slow smile creeps across her face; a warm, genuine smile that makes his heart clench.

“Alright then Jareth, I can be nice if you can. So… who gets to ask the questions first?”

“I do, of course.”

“Isn’t there a popular expression that says, ‘ladies first’?”

“There is, but I am a king. I win.” She crosses her arms at this, face shifting into a pout that makes him want to kiss her, but she laughs, belying her sulky expression.

“Alright then, fine by me. But we’ll have to do this on the move. I’ve got six hours with absolutely nothing to do and I intend to spend it riding.” This surprises him.

“You ride then?”

“Of course I do, Irene insisted on it.” She gestures to the door and they both leave the room; he notices that she makes a point to shut and lock her door securely before leaving, an old habit of hers he remembers, she had been so angry when anyone went into her room without her permission back then. As they head downstairs, out the front door, and onto the lawns, he keeps her talking.

“So, your stepmother, how _is _that charming woman?” Sarcasm fairly drips from his voice, making her glance sideways at him and laugh at his expression.

“She’s not so bad, in small doses. Last time I called though, she seemed fine.”

“So you no longer live with her and your father?”

“No, moved out to live with my mom when I was sixteen, about a year after the Labyrinth. Then, after I started playing in the band, we had a few shows around here. I found the house, a dilapidated old manor overrun with weeds, and loved it immediately.” She laughs softly to herself. “David thought I was crazy to buy the house _and _the whole estate, but I was determined. Besides, the renovations were fun.”

He stops and stares at her, surprised. “You own this place?”

She grins and nods. He has to admit, he’s impressed.

“So, you went to live with your mother, where is she now?” Sarah stops dead in her tracks, a myriad of expressions: pain, anger, loss, flashing across her face rapidly. It is alarming, and he feels concern and worry begin to take hold of him.

“Sarah?” She doesn’t seem to hear him. “Sarah!” He repeats, louder this time, and she finally seems to snap out of it, really looking at him for the first time. The look in her eyes is frightening, she looks so lost, almost, haunted.

“What is it?” She closes her eyes, as if trying very hard to block out a painful memory.

“She... she died. Right around the time I turned eighteen.”

He knew how much Sarah had loved her mother, had idolized her. He could well imagine the pain she had experienced at her death.

“Sarah… I am so sorry. How did she die?” Sarah shudders, eyes going vacant, as if remembering some distant memory. She shakes herself, as if trying to clear her head.

“Would you mind if we changed the subject?” Jareth takes a long look in her eyes and decides not to press the issue further. So he just nods and they resume talking, they are barely halfway to the stables by now.

“The last time I saw you, Sarah, you wanted more than anything to be an actress. When did you become a musician?” Sarah smiles at this.

“Oh, I did become an actress. I completed Julliard top of my class at twenty, and by twenty-two I was Broadway’s lead actress. I starred in ten productions. But, I decided to quit. David and I had been seeing each other for a while, and he asked me to sing, and write, for his band. I had taken guitar and piano lessons as a kid, so I figured, why not?” The news that she had indeed been more than friends with that boy enrages, but does not surprise him. He decides though, that the subject had best not be broached.

“So you wrote the songs you sang last night?”

“Yes, I did. Sometimes David will collaborate with me, and he wrote quite a few of the songs he performs, but mostly it’s me.” 

He is even more impressed, and proud of her after hearing what she had accomplished over the last decade; he hadn’t suspected she would be able to become the actress she wanted to be, and in addition become a successful musician. _It seems I have once again underestimated her._

“I noticed last night that you and David dance quite well, where did you learn?”

“That’s not the half of it. When David and I were at Julliard, they put us through all sorts of classes. In addition to dancing, I can use a shield and broadsword, was captain of the fencing team and national champion two years in a row, I can shoot a bow, and know the basics of hand-to-hand fighting.”

“They teach you all of that at a school for actors?” he can hardly believe it.

“Sure, anything that would help us onstage, fight scenes and whatnot.”

“Ah..” this makes more sense, better to pretend if you know what you’re doing. Not unlike politics. She would make a fine queen

The rest of the walk passes like this, Jareth asking question after question, from musical taste to her favorite color. After some time Sarah seems to let her guard down a little, laughing with him and becoming more animated in her answers.

Soon though, they arrive at the stables, where Sarah puts a hand out to stop him.

“Sarah?” She raises a finger to her lips and motions for him to be still. He complies, puzzled as to what she could possibly be doing; and why the stable door was left open. She raises a hand to her mouth and lets out a sharp, long whistle; and, to his surprise, this is answered by a whinny. The sound of hoof beats comes thundering from the stables and from the stable doors bursts a colossal black horse. The animal is, to put it mildly, magnificent. The mane and tail billow in the slight breeze, the coat shining with an ebony sheen. The build is delicate, yet giving an impression of immense power.

Sarah steps forward, eyes locked with the animal’s, and bends low in a deep bow; which is, amazingly, answered by the horse lowering his proud head in what appears for all the world to be a courtly tribute. Sarah smiles and moves with slow, measured steps to the horse, hand outstretched. The horse gently places his forehead on her hand and she gently begins to stroke the horse’s neck. Jareth is almost afraid to speak, for fear that the mesmerizing vision before him will vanish. Sarah, without taking her eyes from the horse’s holds out her hand to him, shocking him still more.

“Give me your hand.” Heart hammering in his chest, he places his hand in hers, she slowly places his hands over hers on the horse’s neck, stilling her hand for the briefest of moments before gently removing her hand from under his. The horse stills at his unfamiliar touch, then seems to decide, at least for the moment, that Jareth can be trusted. Jareth looks at Sarah, who has a bright smile on her face as she nods, encouraging him to pat the horse as she had done.

“He is a magnificent animal.” At his remark the horse tosses his head high in a gesture that could only be described as preening, bringing a bubble of musical laughter from Sarah.

“Yes and Beauty knows it, the little devil.”

“Beauty… A fitting name.”

“Why thank you. Though it seems a bit too effeminate for my tastes.” Jareth starts at the unfamiliar voice, the deep, rich, bass sound unfamiliar to his ears. He looks back at Beauty in dismay, only to see the horse completely still.

“Yes, that was me. Don’t be frightened, you have encountered my kind before, and know I am only aggressive to any who would harm me or my Bounder. Sarah seems to trust you, and that is assurance enough for me.” Jareth almost couldn’t believe it. A Royal Horse, in the Above, was outlandish in and of itself, but a Royal horse bonded to a human, and not just any human, Sarah of all people, was staggering. Royal Horses were greatly respected among his people, they were wise, intelligent, and possessed a magic of the most mysterious nature; they could form bonds with a Fae, and would remain loyal to their Bounders, as they were known, until death. Jareth couldn’t fathom how one had become bonded to Sarah.

“Oh, that is quite a tale.” Beauty says with a shake of his lustrous mane, “Sarah, caret o fill your friend in on our story?” Jareth turns to Sarah, eager to hear this; she nods to Beauty and, with an amused smile, begins.

“I had a professor at Julliard who owned a horse ranch. He would pay me to help out on the weekends. One Friday, Beauty here had come traipsing to our world because, well, I guess he just because he could,” Beauty chuffs at this, making Sarah smile even more, “Anyhow, he had managed to get himself caught by my professor, who didn’t know what he really was. I came down the following Saturday with David to start work when I saw Beauty. I didn’t know what he was at first, and I was slightly startled to see a new horse, especially one so amazing as Beauty,” Beauty nuzzles Sarah’s shoulder at this, “and I asked some of the other hands when he had arrived. They decided to pull a little prank on me and told me that he was bought the day before and was a highly trained barrel racer, I should mention that Beauty was none too happy at being saddled, bridled, and trapped, and was wild as the devil. They told me, however, that my professor had asked me to give Beauty a bit of exercise. I immediately said yes and mounted up. And as soon as the gate was open, Beauty did all he could to throw me. I hadn’t been on a horse so vicious before or since and I was terrified. But I hung on for dear life until he eventually stopped. I assumed he had given up so I got down and looked him in the eye, and got the biggest shock of my life when I heard his voice I my head, complimenting my riding of all things!” Sarah shakes her head, an expression of fond amusement on her face as she continues, “I had read of Royal Horses in the books Hoggle would occasionally bring me and I have had more than one encounter with beings from the Underground before, so I immediately realized what he was. When the professor came out to see what the problem was, I offered to buy Beauty on the spot, but the professor wouldn’t hear of it.” Sarah’s lips stretch into a wry smile, “Apparently Beauty had caused so much trouble that he gave me Beauty, and a trailer, for free. I drove out to the first big forest I could find that night, let Beauty out, took off the saddle and bridle, and let him loose. Much to my surprise, he refused to leave, and since then he’s been my riding companion and very good friend.” Sarah gives the horse a pat as he replies, “As you have been mine Little One.”

_At every turn she continues to amaze me… She is as enchanting as she was all those years ago… _His musings are interrupted as he realizes Sarah was talking to him.

“Sorry, what was that?” She rolls her eyes at him.

“I said, would you care to ride with me? I have a couple more horses in the stable, none like Beauty, but I they are nonetheless magnificent horses.” 

“I think I’ll take you up on that, I haven’t ridden for some time now. Besides,” He gives her a mischievous grin, “It’s still my turn.”


	8. Along For the Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate, it seems, is far from done with the Goblin King and the Girl Who Broke His Heart.

  
Author's notes: Here's another. I just played Mixed Emotions by the Rolling Stonnes on repeat while writing this  


* * *

** Along For The Ride **

Jareth is staring off into the distance with a strange expression on his face, he doesn’t even hear me when I ask him if he’d like to ride.

“Sory, what was that?” He asks, coming back down to earth. I roll my eyes at him at this. 

“I asked if you would care to ride with me. I have a couple more horses in the stable, none like Beauty, but they are nonetheless magnificent horses.” He looks slightly surprised, but hides it well.

“I think I’ll take you up on that, I haven’t ridden for some time now. Besides,” He gives me that mischievous smile that always made my heart pound, “It’s still my turn.” I walk through the open doors of the stables and examine the two Andalusians in the stalls. One is a deep chestnut color, the other is a gleaming silver. The chestnut stallion is named Dantalian, he’s the one Toby usually rides when he visits; the silver mare, Lilith, however, is spirited, strongly built, and almost as big as Beauty. Really, there’s no doubt in my mind about which would be better suited to Jareth; his wild personality, come-and-go moods, and ability to scare the hell out of me, is a perfect mirror of Lilith. I emerge from the stables a few minutes later, leading a saddled and bridled Lilith by her reins, which I hand to Jareth.

“Careful with her, she’s got a will of her own and is stubborn as a mule.” Jareth gives me a wry smile.

‘Not unlike someone else I know.” I glare at him for this and turn to Beauty, who kneels down so I can climb onto his back. I cling to his neck as he raise up to his full height, then grip the reins when he is fully standing. Jareth is looking at me with an expression of surprise.

“No saddle?” He asks. I shake my head.

“Beauty hates saddles. He’ll consent to a bridle if it’s comfortable, but a saddle-”

“A saddle is degrading and discourteous to me, and the Fates forbid she ever put a bit in my mouth! She’ll be in for a nasty shock and a swift kick in the ribs!” Beauty finishes. Jareth laughs at this, really laughs, the sound genuine and warm. It’s strange for me to see him like this, for once not intimidating, sarcastic, or guarded. I can’t help but think, with a pang of sadness, how rare, and nice, it is to see him so happy. In spite of myself, I smile, for a moment genuinely seeing the Goblin King as he really is for the first time.

Jareth eventually stops laughing long enough to swing himself up into the mare’s saddle in one agile motion. I expect Lilith to be frightened of the quick movement, but she stays calm and quiet as he settles into the saddle. He is a skilled rider, I can tell by the way he sits Lilith lightly, as if he weighs nothing at all. He looks over at me and gives his signature cocky grin.

“Care for a race?” this is almost comical, no way can Lilith keep up with Beauty. She is the fastest horse I own, but her speed is nothing compared to Beauty’s. No need to tell him that though.

“You are _so _on. First one to the tree line?” He glances to the edge of the forest, at least a mile away, and grins.

“And to the winner?”

“Winner’s choice,” I reply. Without another word he kicks the mare into action. Beauty rears and leaps after him. Quickly pulling alongside Lilith.

“Cheater!” I shout over the sound of the horse’s hooves. He just grins in reply, spurring Lilith on faster. I lean forward, close to Beauty’s ear and whisper, “Let’s show him what you can do.” I feel Beauty nod assent in my head, and feel the change in speed. He seems to fly beneath me, the world around becoming a blur. I can’t see anything, so it’s a really good thing Beauty is so intelligent. In what feels like an instant, Beauty stops. We are at the tree line. Jareth rides alongside and stops, and I can’t help but grin a little smugly.

“That’s what you get. No one in their right mind would race against a Royal Horse.”

“And you call me the cheater.”

“Let’s just call it payback for ten years ago.” We dismount. And I give Beauty a gentle pat, reaching up on my tiptoes to whisper, “Good boy,” in his ear. I let the reins go and let him wander off.

“You may as well give Lilith a rest, Beauty will make sure she finds her way home. “ He nods and releases the reins, and I watch as Lilith trots off to follow Beauty.

“So Sarah… Winner’s choice?” Jareth’s voice is very close; I can feel the heat of his body behind me. _Two can play at this game. _I turn to face him, tilting my head to one side and smiling.

“I’ll have to think of something good then.”

“Indeed.” We stand there, and I feel a spark in the air between us, a sort of electric charge. The look in his eyes is scorching, intense, making my blood race and my heart pound. I don’t know how we stand there, but the moment is abruptly broken by the sound of my phone ringing, the sharp sound making me jump. I turn from Jareth, the spell broken, and pull the phone from the pocket of my pants.

“Hello?”

“Sarah, it’s David. It’s about ten now, so you may want to head up to the house right about now.”

“Sure David, I’ll be there soon.” I close the phone and turn back to Jareth, who has a questioning look on his face.

“David,” I explain, “I have an interview at noon and I’ll need to head back now so I’ll have time to get ready. Shall we?” I feel slightly self-conscious now, since that possibility-laden moment a few seconds ago. He nods assent and I whistle for beauty, who returns with Lilith at his side. We mount up and begin to ride back at a slow, steady pace.

“So, how long have you been a musician?” Jareth asks.

“Three years now.”

‘And how long have you known David?” this question makes me slightly uncomfortable, for some reason David and Jareth can’t coexist well together in my head.

“Eight years,” I reply, looking straight ahead. He’s silent for a while after that. I glance over at him, only to see an expression of pain, and what looks like anger on his face. He finally meets my eyes.

“You mentioned before that the two of you were once… close. What made you decide to end it?” The personal nature of the question would normally have me on edge had anyone else asked it, but I feel a strange need to explain to him just what there was between me and David.

“Simple: I couldn’t love him the way he wanted me too. David has been my best human friend for a long time, but it was pretty clear pretty fast that was all he was ever going to be to me. He took it pretty roughly for a while, but eventually he moved past it.”

I must have given something away in my face, because Jareth asks, “But you think he still has feelings for you.” The question cuts right to the bone; he amazes me with his ability to read my emotions.

“Yes,” I sigh, “We are just friends. He would like more, and I am dealing with that.”

“Because you don’t want to lose your friend?” Again, he’s managed to read me perfectly. I nod, more than a little unsettled with his uncanny observance. We continue on in silence until we reach the stables, dismount, and he hands the reins to the groom who’s only just arrived while I let Beauty have free reign of the estate. I move to walk back to the house, but am stopped by Jareth calling my name. I stop and he walks quickly to stand next to me.

“I apologize if I offended you by being too personal.” He says, sincerity ringing in his voice. I smile and shake my head.

“Not at all. I was just a little taken aback. Not a whole lot of people would understand.” 

Tension gone, we walk back to the house together, him asking question after question, me answering. We reach the house then, and I turn to say goodbye, but am silenced by the look on his face. It’s so, sad, so wistful, that I feel a lump rise in my throat. Without a word, he raises his hand and gently caresses my face, leaving my skin burning where his gloved hand touches. He pulls away then, disappearing and leaving me standing there, dazed, burning, and more than a little confused.

Mechanically, I turn walk into the house, and before I even know what I am doing, I am headed up the stairs to my room. It’s only when I struggle to fit the key into the lock that I realize I am shaking. Clutching my wrist in my other hand, I manage to fit the key in. Locking my door behind me, I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower, stripping my riding clothes off and leaving them on the floor. I let the hot water unknot my rigid muscles and clear my head, my mind able to think through it. 

_Alright Sarah, what do you know? You fell in love with him ten years ago, but you were fifteen and really stupid. It doesn’t mean you still…_

_Oh doesn’t it though? After all, what did you really feel when he stood so close to you, when you held his hand in yours? Come, Come Sarah, let’s not lie._

The patronizing voice in my head sounds uncomfortably like Jareth. I wonder, briefly, if I am going insane.

_You must be, after all, you flirted with the man who kidnapped your little brother. Yes, _that patronizing voice chimes, _but you did ask him too, and besides, it’s not like he kept him is it?_

_Yes, but that’s only because I won! He kidnapped Toby, intimidated me, forced me to run a huge maze, dropped me down a huge hole, terrified me, tried to have me cut to pieces by the Cleaners, almost got my head pulled off by those things in the forest, dropped me into that God-awful bog, and drugged me while trying to seduce me, using my feelings for him at the time against me to win!_

_Or was he? _Another voice in my head asks softly. I close my eyes, remembering the fond smile in the tunnels, the way he leaned closer to me, so close I could feel the heat from his body, the way he smiled at me in the dream, the way he held me, how safe I felt; and more recently, the meeting in my dressing room, when I could have sworn he was going to kiss me, the way he smiled at me when I consented to try to be friends, his earnest curiosity about my lif, the way he looked at me with beauty, and when I took his hand, that moment outside the forest, and the look inhis eyes as he touched my face just minutes ago. _Is it possible that for once, the book was true? The Goblin King fell In love with the girl remember? But wait, why me? Why on earth would the Goblin King fall in love with me? _

This thought, more than anything, saddens me beyond belief. I shake myself out of my thoughts, only then realizing that I’ve stood there long enough for the water to turn icy.

“Damn it all to hell!” I shout, shutting off the water and wrapping myself in my robe. I walk back into my room, heading to the big walk-in closet, I try to decide what to wear. It occurs to me that the interview will be televised, so I decide to stick to my stage style as much as possible. I pull on black leather leggings, black leather boots with pointed heels, a black-lace tank-top, and a black leather jacket. I sit at my vanity then, checking my face in the mirror. The ride, combined with a hefty dose of emotional turmoil, has left my skin bright and glowing, no real need for make-up. I pat on a bit of powder to eliminate shine and apply some mascara. There, that does it. I lean back in my chair, craning to see the slock on the wall to my left. It’s almost eleven. Plenty of time for a nice chat.

“Hoggle,” I whisper, “I need you.” Immediately the mirror mists over, revealing Hoggle’s disapproving face. Uh Oh, I forgot about that, Hoggle has no idea of my agreement to work with Jareth about my creepy magical stalker, And, from the looks of it, he is far from happy.

“Hey Hoggle, “ I whisper, dreading his reply.

“Sarah, what are ye doin’? How could ye agree ter help that rat? Whatever is following ye, surely we can handle it without ‘im.”

“Hoggle, as far as I’m concerned, he’s the best chance I’ve got to find out what this thing is. And Hoggle, I’m not sure he’s so bad, ”Hoggle balks at this, but I hold up my hand to stop his protests, “Please! Let me finish! He didn’t have to warn me about this thing, but he did. If he really wanted to hurt me, he could. But he didn’t. Not even when I was in the Labyrinth did I ever get put in serious danger. Honestly Hoggle, I’m not losing my mind, in no way do I trust him, but I don’t believe he’d ever do anything to hurt me.”

Hoggle gets a weird look oh his face, wringing his hands in agitation. “Sarah,” he says, voice small and so quiet I have to lean forward to catch it, ye don’ know everything about Jareth. There’s somethin’ ye need ter..” He shakes his head then, cutting himself off.

“What Hoggle?” I ask, genuinely curios, I need to know what? He shakes his head, mumbling “Nothing.” Under his breath. I drop it, knowing him well enough to know that I wouldn’t get anything else out of him. I glance at the clock again. Eleven-ten. I sigh, about that time.

“Listen, I’ve gotta go Hoggle, just do me a favor and, think about what I said.”

“I will Sarah.”

“That’s all I ask.” I watch as the mirror turns misty again, finally clearing up and leaving me standing alone in my room.

“Sarah! Let’s get going!” I hear David’s voice calling me, and I sigh again. Time to meet Miss Melanie Daniels.


End file.
